No Tittle
by ESAFIBUB
Summary: bagaimanakah kisah cinta jacob dan bella? simak ya :D


Fandom : Twilight Saga

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga by Stephanie meyer

Pairing: Bella and Jacob

Genre : Romance galau

9 bulan 8 hari dan 12 jam setelah Edward pergi. Langit masih sama mendungnya, udara masih sama dinginnya hingga membuatku sulit untuk menarik nafas. Aku masih termangu disini, menunggu sesuatu yang pasti tak akan kembali.

'"Bella, kau disana?" Teriak Charlie, ayahku.

"Ya Yah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di loteng? Bella, kau tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang aneh kan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal yang aneh? Aku... Aku sedang mengerjakan essay untuk sekolah."

"Okeeee... baguslah kalau begitu.. Ada Jacob di bawah."

Jacob. Nama yang sudah akrab di telingaku selama berbulan-bulan ini. Bulan-bulan setelah kepergian Edward tepatnya. Nama yang semakin akrab juga di hatiku, mau atau tidak aku mengakuinya.

Aku menuruni tangga yang menuju langsung ke dapur rumahku. Berbelok ke kiri, dan disanalah ia. Badan kekaryang terlalu tidak cocok untuk anak yang masih berusia17 tahun, kulit kecoklatan yang aku tahu tidak didapatnya dari berjemur di pantai, dan cengiran jahilnya yang tidak berubah meski hampir seluruh gen di tubuhnya berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih kuat, lebih cepat, lebih menyerupai...binatang. Tapi Jake tetap sama. Dia tetap sahabat terbaikku yang menemaniku bahkan di saat tergelap dalam hidupku. Mungkin karena kami sudah tahu sama lain sejak aku berusia 5 tahun, tumbuh bersama, dan tahu hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Charlie sekalipun.

"Hei." Sapaku.

"Hei, pemalas. Ini sudah jam 11 siang dan kau belum melangkah keluar menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari. Tidakkah kau tahu, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan sinar matahari di kota segelap Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah. Dan sejak kapan kau selalu bangun tepat jam 6 pagi dalam hidupmu? Seingatku, kau selalu bolos SMP karena SMP masuk siang."

"Sejak aku berubah menjadi makhluk yang berbulu, punya taring, dan jadi cowok incaran nomor 1 di SMA kita." Imbuhnya sambil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang menggoda.

"Huft. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa paling tidak egomu yang besar itu tidak akan berubah."

"Cukup mengobrolnya. Tidak inginkah kau keluar? Aku sudah membujuk Charlie untuk mengijinkan kita melanjutkan latihan sepeda motor. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku untuk itu."

"Charlie mengijinkanmu?"

Wow. Apakah depresiku sudah begitu parah sampai Ayahku mengijinkanku untuk naik sesuatu yang dulu sangat ditentangnya?

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ganti baju."

Kami berlatih sampai matahari tidak terlihat lagi. Sampai aku tidak bisa mengingat kenangan di hutan waktu Edward meninggalkanku. Dan akhirnya, setelah tangan dan kakiku kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, aku dan Jacobduduk bersandaran bahu di sebuah batu kecil di jalan itu.

"Oke bella. Setelah mengeluarkan semua emosimu lewat keringat. Ceritakan padaku apa yang benar-benar kau rasakan saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku merasa lelah. Sudah pasti."

"Kau bisa berbohong lebih dari itu."

Setelah 15 menit penuh dengan keheningan, akhirnya mulutku berbicara. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah bisa aku katakan pada orang lain sebelumnya.

"Dia egois. Kau tahu itu? Dia pergi untuk kebaikanku. Tapi dia tidak pernah meminta pendapatku untuk apapun. Dia selalu melakukan apa yang dikiranya aterbaik untukku. Tapi inikah yang terbaik untukku, kalau yang bisa kurasakan hanya kegelapan setelah dia pergi?

"Mungkin kau harus menyerah."

"Menyerah yentang apa?"

"Tentang meyakini kalau dia yang selalu kau inginkan, dia yang akan kau inginkan untuk menemanimu tumbuh dewasa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku selalu menginginkannya."

"Iya, Bella. Kau menginginkannya untuk sekarang. Tapi aku kau tidak pernah menginginkannya untuk masa depanmu. Aku tahu kau selalu menginginkan orang yang tumbuh TUA bersamamu, mempunyai keluarga kecil dengannya, mempunyai cucu dengannya, dan akhirnya mati bersamanya. Mungkin Edward juga tahu itu, makanya dia pegi."

Terkadang, sangat menakutkan untuk tahu bahwa ada orang yang memahamimu sedalam itu. Bahkan terkadang melebihi dirimu sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu Bella. Dengan segenap hatiku. Kau tahu aku bisa tuhbuh tua kalau aku mau. Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Dan aku..aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Sedalam kau mencintai Edward. Kau hanya takut untuk mengakuinya.. "

Jacob menangkup wajahku ke hadapannya. Mengeringkan airmata yang aku tidak tahu sudah mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya menatapnya diam. karena aku tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar. Akhirnya, aku memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menghapusnya Jake. Aku hanya bisa berusaha. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan dia perlahan-lahan dari hatiku."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku akan selalu menemanimu setiap detik selama kau berusaha untuk melupakannya. Dan aku bahka tidak menyuruhmu untuk seluruhnya lupa akan Edward, aku hanya akn memintamu untuk mengakui kalau kau mencintaiku. Cuma itu. "

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu.. "

Akhirnya, Jacob menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat untuk pulang. Pulang ke tempat yang sudah aku tahu sejak lahir. Pulang ke rumah. Ke Jacobku.


End file.
